List of deaths in Hellraiser series
The following is a list of deaths in the Hellraiser film series. Most of these are directly or indirectly caused by the opening of the Lament Configuration, which summons the Cenobites to Earth. Hellraiser (1987) Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth *Teenage Club Goer: Torn to shreds by hooked chains, head exploded after solving the Lament Configuration *Brittany Virtue: Skin sucked into the Pillar of Souls by Pinhead, then absorbed by Pinhead *JP Monroe: Stabbed in legs/chest/face with hooks, impaled through head with two pistons, blood drained by Pinhead. Body was later turned into Cenobite, Pistonhead *Terri: Killed offscreen by Pinhead. Body was later turned into Cenobite, Dreamer *Party Man: Pool stick thrown into chest by Pinhead *Party Women: Impaled in mouth by ice sickle by Pinhead *Rick Bloodstone: Barbed wire around face by Pinhead. Body was later turned into Cenobite, Barbie Cenobite *Party Women 2: Skin of face ripped off with hook by Pinhead *See-Dee Hammerstein: 4 CDs thrown into head/3 CDs thrown in face/throat slit by CD/CD thrown into mouth by Pinhead. His corpse was later turned into Cenobite, CD *Party Man 2: Hooked in head/dragged up by Pinhead *Party Man 3: Hooked in head by Pinhead *Party Man 4: 2 Hooks in face through pool table hole by Pinhead *Party Man 5: Hooked in jaw by Pinhead *Party Women 3: Throat ripped open with hook by Pinhead *Party Man 6, Party Women 4: Impaled through chest in face with chain/hook by Pinhead *All Party Guests/Employees: Hacked, slashed up with chains/hooks by Pinhead *Doc Fisher: Decapitated by Pinhead. Body was later turned into Cenobite, Camerahead *Man: Impaled through forehead with camera lens by Camerahead *Cabby: CD thrown into head by CD *Cop: CD thrown into face by CD *Cops 2/3: Car exploded by Barbie Cenobite Hellraiser: Bloodline *Woman: Strangled with strap by Jacques in order to turn her corpse into a demon princess, Angelique. *Duc de L'Isle: Killed offscreen by Angelique and Jacques *Phillip L'Merchant: Stabbed in chest, barbed wire around mouth by Angelique *Jacques: Face slashed 4 times with sharp finger, skin of face bitten off, hand in chest/heart pulled out by Angelique *Sharpe: Tricked into solving the Lament Configuration by Angelique, hooks in stomach/face/chest dragged through portal,killed offscreen by Pinhead, presumably with his hooked chains *Mark Norrington: Turned into a two-headed Cenobite by Pinhead *Michael Norrington: Turned into a two-headed Cenobite by Pinhead *John Merchant: Impaled through neck/decapitated by Pinhead using a scissor-like chain *Parker: Skin of face torn off, stabbed in head with hooks by Pinhead *Carducci: Pulled into mirror/sliced in two by Angelique *Chamberlain: Killed offscreen by Chatter Beast *Edwards: Killed by the Siamese Twins Cenobite, who separated and rejoined when Edwards was between them, crushing/absorbing him *Chatter Beast: Killed when Rimmer adjusted the pressure in the hall (she was on the other side of the door), causing the Chatter Beast to explode *Siamese Twins: Killed by Paul Merchant with perpetual light from the Elysium Configuration, causing the space station to explode *Angelique: Killed by Paul Merchant with perpetual light from the Elysium Configuration, causing the space station to explode *Pinhead: Killed by Paul Merchant with perpetual light from the Elysium Configuration, causing the space station to explode 'Hellraiser: Inferno (2000)' 'Hellraiser: Hellseeker' (2002) Category:Death Lists